Fight Night
by Liam2
Summary: Keegan Turner, the newest member of Team Chuck is putting the moves on its eponymous member. Sarah Walker doesn’t like it. Not. One. Bit. Hilarity ensues. Plus a catfight between scantily clad secret agent hotties. The usual Liam goodness.


_I want to begin by saying that things at home are much better. My family crisis has subsided and we dodged a major bullet. So thank you to all those who e-mailed and PM'd me expressing your concerns. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. With things working back to normal, in the last day or so I've managed to pick up on various stories I'd been working on. This is the first._

_This story was brought to life through conversation with the ever-awesome mxpw. And while this story is rated "T", be warned, it does include language, violence, some dialogue, and other more grown up imagery. So take heed._

_I also want to say, I do plan on resuming "Innocence" very soon. Also this month, I hope to release a mini Sarah-centric serial as well as one, and perhaps two, new installments of "Sarah the Vampire Slayer"._

_This story was not proofed, so all mistakes are mine._

-----------------

"Good night, Chuck," Sarah smiled.

"Night, Sarah," Chuck called back. "See you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure. I'll have a tasty frozen dessert waiting for you."

It was a nice moment. The product of over two years of familiarity. Working side by side, going on dozens of cover dates, at times blurring the line between cover and real, between asset and handler.

"Check you tomorrow, C-man?" the other woman called.

"Right on."

Chuck and the beautiful brunette went through an elaborate handshake, finally bumping fists and locking it out.

"Tomorrow night," the brunette reminded. "You bring your fuzzy friend, I'll bring the beer and pizza, we'll get our Halo on. Yeah?"

Sarah soured as she watched the interchange. The woman had been in Chuck's life for less than two weeks, but already it seemed she was a closer friend to the nerd than Sarah herself was.

And that royally pissed her off.

----------------

Agent Keegan Turner. Twenty-eight years old. Five foot five, 120 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes. Graduated summa cum laude with a double major in political science and psychology, University of Boston, class of 2002. Graduate of the CIA Langley training academy, 2004. Earned a reputation as a top tier seductress and infiltrator working throughout Eastern Europe where her fluency in Russian and various Slavic languages proved highly useful.

Then, two weeks ago, Beckman decided she'd be the perfect new addition to Team Bartowski. Fresh faced, a little wild, with a known penchant for the geeky side of life, Beckman believed Keegan would be a perfect compliment to the team. Not only as an extra set of lethal hands, but as a companion to Chuck. One who could relate to him on a personal level, in hopes that a personal connection could be used to facilitate a better training of Intersect 2.0.

So far, Beckman's hopes and dreams were coming true. Not only was she a refreshing breath of fresh air for Chuck in a world full of spies, he was more open to training and honing his new skills with the team's addition.

Of course, in Sarah's opinion, she was still a bitch.

Okay, yeah, her relationship with Chuck was uncertain in the wake up his re-upload. The entire dynamic of the team had been thrown off. He was, quite literally, a different person. And in the weeks since his upgrade, they'd been unable to find the solid ground they once stood upon.

And then Keegan frakken Turner came along. With her tight jeans and short skirts, which, Sarah admitted, she looked great in. But there was also her encyclopedic knowledge of sci-fi and horror, her love of video games, and her incredible ease at just being "one of the boys".

So yeah, Sarah could see why Chuck gravitated towards her. Truth be told, she thought Keegan was kind of…hot. But dammit! Sarah had been with him for over two years, through thick and thin! So what? Some hot brunette comes along and suddenly she had to play second fiddle? Again?

* * *

The last straw was on Friday. That morning, Sarah learned that Beckman was putting the new Team Bartowski on the shelf for the weekend. No new assignments would be issued, unless Chuck happened to flash. In essence, it was to be a work free weekend. An opportunity for the deep cover operatives to wind down and recoup.

Needless to say, Sarah was positively giddy. It'd been a long while since the team had scheduled time off – and the first since Keegan Turner had come aboard. And to be honest, Sarah wanted nothing more than to go on a date with Chuck. Yeah, fine, technically it was a cover date, but they still had a remarkably relaxing effect on her. And right now, she needed relaxation. The last couple missions – each with the bitch in tow – had proven stressful. So first chance she got – which happened to be lunch – she prepped a special yogurt treat for her faux beau and went over to Buy More, intent on asking him out.

But she was already there. Keegan Turner. Seriously, who the hell names their kid Keegan?

_**Interesting Factoid: Sarah Walker loathes names that begin with "K". Once, while in junior high, Sarah poured an entire 48 oz can of banana pudding down another girl's gym shorts simply because her name was Kim. That, and the girl kissed Roger Burke after fifth period Earth Science, a boy Sarah had a severe crush on.**_

"Hey Chuck," she gritted while shooting daggers into her agent counterpart. "I thought we might do something tonight." Then realizing that sounded too much like the real date she wanted it to be, she clarified, "It's been a while since we've done some cover maintenance."

"Ah, I can't," Chuck apologized. "I already made a date with Morgan and Keegan. We're gonna order some pizzas and spaz out with the new Call of Duty game."

"Right. You and Morgan and Keegan."

Sarah's gaze turned to the girl in question. Keegan grinned cheekily and popped her bubble gum.

"Wanna join us?" Chuck earnestly asked. "It should be fun."

"No, you…guys…have fun. I'll, uh, just stay in. Have a night to myself. Watch some chick movies. Maybe a bubble bath. Some…wine."

**_Interesting Factoid: "Some" is a relative term. For Sarah Walker – particularly in matters of drink – some is usually greater in relation to other people. And wine typically meant beer with a whiskey back._**

"Well, that sounds relaxing. But if you change your mind…" Chuck left the suggestion hanging.

"No, you guys have fun. Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Jeez, limit our options, why don't you?" Keegan mocked.

**_Interesting Factoid: Sarah Walker often has vivid fantasies of bitch slapping petite brunette women._**

Sarah pointedly ignored her, instead turning her focus to Chuck. "See you later…sweetie."

His reluctance for PDA be damned, Sarah could still mark her territory. She surprised Chuck by planting a kiss on his lips. And if she wasn't mistaken, she heard a grunt from somewhere in the vicinity of one Keegan Turner.

As she adjusted Chuck's tie and smoothed his shirt, she spared a glance at Keegan. Sure enough, the brunette's eyes were narrowed. There was a little snarl at her lips.

Oh yeah. It was definitely on.

"See you later, sweetie," Sarah smiled. "You guys have fun tonight, okay?"

"Who-wah?" Chuck answered, still under the spell of her kiss.

With a saccharine smile, Sarah said to Keegan, "Take care of him."

Keegan managed to recover enough of her bravado to answer with: "You know I will."

Oh yeah. The shit was definitely on.

* * *

Liam Presents: Fight Night

Starring

Zachary Levi

Yvonne Strahovski

Joshua Gomez

and

Eliza Dushku

as Agent Keegan Turner

* * *

After her display in the Buy More, Sarah had hoped she would respond better. She made a bold statement kissing Chuck. It marked her interest in the computer nerd and declared to Keegan that she wouldn't allow the brunette hussy to simply take her property.

Alas, after her rousing display at the Buy More, Sarah Walker couldn't carry the momentum. Age old insecurities took over. So she sat at her computer – wearing flannel pants and faded Stanford t-shirt, eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's Americone Dream - watching episodes of "Glee" on Hulu. But not even ice cream and the antics of Sue Sylvester were enough to rouse her from her present funk. Because she knew – just knew – that in the room right across the hall from her own, Keegan Turner was preparing to host an all-night gamer session.

"Gonna need something stronger," she said, taking her ice cream and replacing in the freezer. While there, she removed the bottle of Grey Goose she put in earlier to chill. She decided to forgo a glass for two reasons. First, she hated doing dishes. And second, when at all possible, Sarah cut out the middleman.

She immediately proceeded to tip back the full bottle and put away a couple long gulps. Deciding "Glee" wasn't cutting it for her, she flipped over to Netflix and watched an episode of "Leverage". But even the sexy sight of Christian Kane beating up bad guys wasn't enough to cheer her up.

**_Interesting Factoid: Once she gets a few drinks in her, Sarah often "gets her anger up". In a bar in Kiev in 2006, Sarah beat to death a Russian double agent with a bottle of the bar's cheapest vodka, nicknamed by locals "Old Turpentine". While the next morning Sarah felt no regret over killing the traitorous agent, she was remiss in ordering such cheap vodka._**

Knowing she had to inflict some form of violence before she slipped completely into madness, Sarah stripped away her pajamas and donned her workout attire – a sports bra and skintight leggings. After about ten minutes of hard combat, Sarah decided she needed to hydrate. She found her Grey Goose and put away a couple more long gulps.

"Bitch? Who does she think she is? I saw him first."

_**Interesting Factoid: Sarah Walker is a firm believer in the "Finder's Keepers, Loser's Weepers" principal.**_

After ten more minutes of kickboxing – and another hydration session – Sarah's blood was really pumping. And, perhaps not coincidentally, her inhibitions were going down the toilet. So when suddenly she had the notion of going over and letting Keegan Turner know that Chuck Bartowski was HER man, well then, that just seemed like the most brilliant idea ever.

**_Interesting Factoid: Like most people, Sarah's judgment when drinking is often horribly impaired. This was never more evident than in April of 2006, when on furlough in Miami, Florida, Sarah met up with DEA Agent Carina Hansen. The two women proceeded to get sloppy drunk and sang the lyrics to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" inside a crowded, high-end restaurant. When the first police units arrived – bicycle cops – Sarah mocked the men for wearing "short little porno shorts" and told them where to stick their helmets. After spending a night in county jail, Sarah's only shame over the incident was getting so many lyrics to the song incorrect, instead replacing them with lyrics the officers said were "Enough to make a marine cry"._**

So Sarah marched across the hall – still clad in her workout gear – and rapped on Keegan's door with her gloved fist. When Keegan answered the door, Sarah's blood boiled further. The woman wore a super snug black tank top – which only enhanced her already formidable girls – and tight blue jean shorts.

"S'up, Blondie?" Keegan drawled. The brunette leaned against the doorframe, mouth wrapped around a straw, slurping from a juice box. "Can I interest you in a cocktail?" she asked, waving the juice.

"He's mine, bitch."

Keegan thoughtfully slurped her juice a few moments, considering this statement. Finally, a crooked smile appeared. Keegan deemed they were no longer playing nice. That suited her just fine.

"Really? I don't see your name on him. And believe me, if things go well tonight, I plan on checking him all over."

The last thought that went through Sarah's head – before punching Keegan Turner in the face – was how the hell a computer nerd from Encino worked so far into her brain. Thus driving her insane in the process.

**_Track Listing: "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry_**

Keegan dropped the juice box and reeled back a few steps. Her hand drifted to the spot just under her left eye, where tomorrow, there would be one hell of a bruise.

"It's gonna be so much fun to beat your ass," she declared.

"Then get ready for a long, funless night."

Keegan swung with a looping right hook. Sarah ducked, slammed her fist into Keegan's gut, then shoved her into the wall. She delivered a couple kidney shots, eliciting a sharp cry of pain.

"Whatsa matter?" Sarah taunted. "Don't like it from behind?"

**_Interesting Factoid: Unknown to most, but Sarah is quite adept and also greatly enjoys the art of the double entendre._**

Keegan threw a blind elbow, drilling Sarah in the jaw. The brunette whipped around and followed it with a left hook that laid Sarah out.

"I don't mind it from behind," Keegan replied. "I just wanna be able to feel it, you know?"

"Yeah? Well feel this!"

Sarah lashed with a kick, connecting with Keegan's thigh. The other woman crashed forward, falling atop Sarah. The blonde gripped a fistful of hair, tossing Keegan aside. Sarah quickly rolled over, straddling the prone woman. She kept grip on the brunette's hair and slammed Keegan's head into the floor.

Keegan brought a knee up into Sarah's groin, creating separation. Both women rolled away and sprung to their feet, immediately taking fighting stances.

"Only one question," Keegan started. "Are you pregnant?"

Sarah's brow crinkled in confusion. "No."

"Good."

Keegan struck first, a right kick square in Sarah's gut. She tried to follow with a left hook, but Sarah blocked it, lashed forward with a headbutt, cracking Keegan in the brow.

Sarah latched on – and like an offensive lineman – drove Keegan into the wall. Carrying that momentum, she kept a firm grip and spun Keegan around, slamming her into the wall on the other side of the entrance hall.

_**Interesting Factoid: Sarah is, in fact, a huge football fan. Her favorite player being former Denver and Washington offensive guard Mark "Stink" Schlereth. She even owns an autographed Super Bowl XXXII football signed by him. Sarah thinks he's quite dreamy.**_

Now Keegan took the momentum. Her hand dipped down to Sarah's groin – and as the blonde tried to spin them – Keegan lifted hard, executing a flawless body slam, sending Sarah crashing into the bedside nightstand.

Keegan pressed the advantage. But in the wreckage of the nightstand, Sarah clutched the first reasonably hard object she could grasp – an object that turned out to be a large plastic vibrator – and slammed it into Keegan's skull.

Keegan reeled backwards. Sarah leapt to her feet. She charged hard – this time like a linebacker – and drove her shoulder into Keegan's gut and lifted her, their combined momentum carrying them out of the room, across the hallway, and slamming into Sarah's door.

Keegan cried out at the impact, but brought her knee up, slamming into Sarah's gut, lifting the blonde's feet off the ground. But Sarah gripped Keegan's hips firmly and lifted up, tossing her over her shoulder. Keegan hit hard, landing on her back. But she spun on her ass, sweeping Sarah's legs away.

-------------

In the elevator, a forty-something out-of-town married businessman was going out with his twenty-something local mistress.

**_Track Listing: "Muzak" by Artist Unknown_**

"Baby, I wanna go someplace nice," she cooed. "I don't get to see you often, I want tonight to be special."

"Whatever you like, sweetness," he replied, his hand trailing down to her ass.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and opened with a ding. It was followed by the sound of two screaming banshees. A blonde woman was tossed over the shoulder of a brunette woman. The two elevator lovers broke apart, and the two women slammed into the wall.

"Lobby, please!" Sarah grunted. She wrapped a headlock on the brunette and repeatedly slammed the top of her skull into the wall.

The man frantically slapped the "L" button, then hit the "Emergency Call" button.

Keegan flipped Sarah over her shoulder. The blonde howled as her tailbone impacted the hard tile floor. Keegan collapsed in the corner, clutching the railings for support. She eyed the young mistress.

"That dress...it's a Jasmine Ellison, right?"

The mistress looked down at her purple gown. "Yeah."

"I love her stuff," Keegan said. "Own two of her dresses, actually. She's gonna be huge." She then looked to the woman's lover. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

The woman looked over her lover, sizing him up.

From her position on the floor, Sarah supplied, "And I think he's married. See that tan line on his ring finger? Is that really a relationship you wanna be in?"

Keegan lashed out, booting Sarah in the head. "Hey! I'm talking here! Don't interrupt." She turned back to the woman. "But the bimbo's right. It's a relationship with no future. I mean, really, he looks like the type of guy with a girl in every port."

The woman asked her lover, "Is that true?" The man blushed and stammered, fumbling for an answer. The woman huffed.

The elevator dinged once more, the doors opening to the lobby. Suddenly Sarah was on her feet and grabbed a fistful of Keegan's hair. She flung the brunette out the elevator and pressed the advantage.

The woman turned to her older lover. "I think I'm going home and to bed." She pressed a hand to his chest, preventing him from following. "Alone."

-----------------

Keegan slid across the marble floor. Sarah pounced.

_**Track Listing: "You're Going Down" by The Sick Puppies**_

One might think when two people start fighting in a crowed hotel lobby, others might jump in to break it up. Maybe it was a strange day, or perhaps it was simply that the two combatants were beautiful women, but nobody even appeared to think about stopping it.

Sarah grabbed Keegan by the hair and proceeded to drag her across the floor. She stopped at one of the large couches and slammed Keegan's face into the cushion, ready to suffocate her. She then practically sat on her head, forcing Keegan's face deep within the cushion.

"Bitch! What part of "mine" is too tough for you to understand?"

With incredible strength, Keegan forced herself to stand, Sarah riding her shoulders. Keegan spun around, trying to throw the other woman off, but Sarah held on. But eventually she lost her balance and was flung aside. Luckily she impacted against the couch, cushioning an otherwise brutal fall.

Keegan's hands went to her back and hips. With a heavy grimace, she snapped, "Gawddamn! Your ass is actually as fat as it looks. Damn near threw my back out."

"With those thunder-thighs, I wouldn't think you'd have any trouble supporting my weight," Sarah snapped back.

"Ya know, maybe if you laid off the Haagen-Daaz and booze, maybe Chuck would take more interest in you, you damn drunk."

Sarah wiped away a trail of blood from her lips. "I may be drunk now, but in the morning I'll be sober. But you'll still be a bitch."

Keegan smirked. "I may be a bitch, but I'm the bitch with a tighter ass."

Keegan grabbed a nearby pole lamp. With a twist of her wrists, she twirled it like a staff. She swung it violently, nearly catching Sarah in the jaw. The blonde tumbled over the back of the couch, crashing to the floor.

Keegan leapt over the couch and brought the lamp down like an ax blade. Sarah rolled to the side, the lamp base cracking the tile where her head had been.

She continued to roll, stopping beside an end table. She grabbed the flower vase atop it and chucked it at Keegan. It shattered against her head, an explosion of porcelain, water, and daffodils. Sarah then grabbed the end table itself, raised it high, ready to smash it over Keegan's skull—

But Keegan charged and lowered her shoulder into Sarah's gut. She drove the pair across the lobby, slamming Sarah's spine into the counter of the hotel bar. Keegan didn't let up. She delivered a series of body shots, left and right hooks to the gut.

Under the barrage of punches, Sarah located the bartender and snapped her fingers. "Beer!"

The bartender stood there, watching the scene. "Uh…draft or bottle?"

"Bottle! Don't gotta open it!"

The bartender grabbed a bottle of Heineken and handed it to her. Sarah took the bottle and slammed it into Keegan's skull. Green glass and bad beer went everywhere. Sarah reached out, grabbed two fistfuls of hair and spun Keegan around, tossing her atop the counter. She dragged the woman across the wood counter, kicking and screaming, until she came across a bottle of vodka. Sarah grabbed the bottle by the neck, about to slam it into Keegan's face—

"Wait!" the brunette screamed. "That's Ketel One! If you're gonna hit me, don't waste the good stuff!"

"Right," Sarah agreed. That sounded reasonable to her. She turned to the bartender and said, "Gimme a bottle of McCormick."

Before the bartender could comply, Keegan grabbed a beer mug and slammed it atop Sarah's head. The brunette spun on the counter, then delivered two strong boots across Sarah's jaw.

"Can you guys take this someplace else?" the bartender asked. "You're disturbing our guests."

"Sorry!" the women shouted simultaneously. The women looked around the lobby, searching out a place to continue their altercation. It was Keegan who spotted a possibility.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Works for me," Sarah said.

---------------

They pushed open the doors for the hotel pool. "Ladies and gentlemen, can we have your attention?" Keegan asked.

"We'd like to ask that all of you please relocate from this area," Sarah continued. "As quickly as possible."

There were approximately a dozen people either in the pool or poolside. They all took in the bloody and beaten sight of the two women and decided it wasn't worth objecting. Sarah held open the door as the group exited.

"Did you see the swimsuit on that one girl?" Keegan asked.

"Oh, the purple one with the frills and the gold loop on the hip? It was adorable."

"I know! Did you recognize the designer?"

"It looked like a Jenny Malone."

"That's what I was thinking."

They stood there, each smiling slightly and enjoying the brief interlude filled with fashion discussion. Then—

WHACK! Sarah slammed the door into Keegan's face. The brunette reeled, taking a second to check if her nose was broken. It didn't seem so, but still…

"Bitch!" she yelled. "We were having a moment there! The least you could do is tell me it's over before you slam a door in my face!"

"I'm sorry," Sarah innocently said. "I didn't realize we were fighting fair."

"Oh, you mother—"

WHACK! For some reason, Sarah found hitting her with a fist so much more satisfying than a door.

**_Track Listing: "Slither" by Velvet Revolver_**

Sarah swung, a left hook. Keegan caught the fist, wrenched, and flipped Sarah onto her back. She tried to lock in an arm bar, but Sarah brought her foot up, nailing Keegan in the head.

Sarah easily flipped to her feet. She threw an elbow behind her, clocking Keegan across the jaw. Keegan stumbled backwards a moment, then reached out and clutched Sarah by the back of her sports bra. She pivoted and slung Sarah hard, flinging her into a row of lounge chairs.

Sarah lay there, groaning in pain. Keegan sauntered over, confident the fight was drawing to a conclusion. "Whatsa matter, babe? Want me to rub lotion on your shoulders?"

She grabbed a fistful of Sarah's hair and rolled the blonde over—

She got a blast of lotion in her face, momentarily blinding her. "Thanks for the offer," Sarah smirked. "I was gonna ask you the same."

With both feet, Sarah sharply booted Keegan in the stomach. The brunette doubled over and Sarah clutched two fistfuls of hair. She again slammed her feet into Keegan's gut, but this time didn't kick the woman away. Instead she monkey flipped the brunette, slamming Keegan hard into the concrete, sharp pain shooting up her spine.

"Ga! You bitch!" Keegan gritted.

"What?" Sarah taunted. "Thought you'd be used to being splayed out on your back by now." She followed up by kicking Keegan hard in the gut, rolling the woman across the floor.

**_Interesting Factoid: Sarah didn't understand why people say "You shouldn't kick a man while he's down." In Sarah's mind, that was the perfect time to kick someone Especially if that over person was trying to kill you._**

Sarah moved to kick again, this time a sharp blow to Keegan's head. But the brunette grabbed a small lounge table and blocked the blow. Sarah howled in pain and stumbled away. Keegan slowly rose to her feet, unsteady, wounded. The fight taking its toil. She took the heavy plastic table and drove it first into Sarah's gut – and then, when the woman doubled over – brought it up into her jaw, sending Sarah crashing to the floor.

She tossed the table aside and limped over to Sarah. She grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her upright. Sarah slammed her right fist into Keegan's gut, then followed with a left hook to the jaw. Keegan stumbled, recovered, then answered with a right hook.

"Your tits are lopsided," Sarah informed her foe.

"With those teeth you look like Bugs Bunny," Keegan shot back.

Sarah – left hook. Keegan – right uppercut.

"You don't have the legs to pull off those shorts," Sarah said.

"You barely have enough luggage to fill your sports bra," Keegan answered.

Sarah – straight right. Keegan – right hook.

"Some of the skirts you wear," Sarah panted. "Wear them on the wrong street and you could be arrested for solicitation."

"Have you ever thought of doing something with your hair?" Keegan asked. "Like, I dunno, washing it?"

-------------

Outside in the lobby, at the windows looking into the pool area, a crowd had formed. Mostly men, watching with interest at the sight of two hotties fighting. A trio of college boys on vacation from Nebraska had front row seats. One even held a camcorder and was taping the action.

"Dude," a buddy of his said, "tell me you're getting this."

"Man, I'm getting it, I'm getting it," he assured.

--------------

Sarah threw a looping right hook, connecting with Keegan's jaw. The brunette fell backwards, the pool her destination. At the last instant, she reached out and grabbed onto Sarah's bra, pulling the blonde with her. The women tumbled into the pool with a splash. Even as they sank within the pool's depths, they continued to tangle in battle. Keegan's fists grasped at Sarah's hair. Sarah's hands grabbed at the bottom of Keegan's tank top and began to pull up. She yanked the top off her adversary, leaving the woman with nothing but her bra. Sarah twisted the black material around Keegan's neck and began to strangle her.

---------------

Around that time, two figures entered the hotel lobby and immediately noticed the crowd gathered at the windows looking into the pool.

"What's going on?" Chuck wondered.

"Ooh!" Morgan cried. "Maybe there are a couple hotties in the pool!"

Before Chuck could stop him, Morgan – pizza boxes in tow – made a beeline for the windows. With a sigh, Chuck walked after his best buddy. Approaching the windows, he asked the three college students: "Hey. What's going on?"

"Dude," camcorder guy said, "there are two babes having a cat fight in there."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back the oncoming headache. He'd really, _really _hoped the tension he detected between Sarah and Keegan had been a figment of his imagination. He looked up just in time to see a sopping wet Sarah – clad in sports bra and skin tight leggings – haul an equally wet Keegan – clad in short shorts and black bra with a tank top wrapped around her neck – out of the pool by her hair.

"I said he's mine, you filthy skank!" Chuck heard Sarah shout through the glass.

"I gotta break them up," he declared. The others protested as he found the door and entered the pool.

----------------

Sarah dragged Keegan by the tank top wrapped around her neck. With a pivot and hard throw, she bounced Keegan's skull off the window. The woman stumbled and turned, putting her jaw right in Sarah's wheelhouse. With a roundhouse right hook, Sarah clocked the woman cleanly. The lights instantly went out behind Keegan's eyes and the brunette woman hit the floor unconscious.

"Suck it, bitch," she spat at her fallen adversary. She then threw up her arms in victory. "Whore."

_**Interesting factoid: While Sarah doesn't cuss often, she does, in fact, know all the words.**_

"Sarah!" Chuck shouted, horrified by the scene before him. "What did you do?"

Sarah stumbled a bit, the battle taking its toll on her as well. But she narrowed her eyes at the man across from her. Unsteadily she approached, and without any warning, she reared back and punched Chuck square in the kisser. The geek hit the ground, more stunned than injured.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sarah incredulously asked. "I've been watching you flirt with that skank for two weeks now! And for two _**years **_I've watched you chase after every decent looking brunette that bats her eyelashes at you. Well there won't be any more of that shit, because I'm sick and tired of getting dumped every time your little head assumes the conn. You're my boyfriend, you sonofabitch! Start acting like it! And I swear, by God Almighty, if you know what's best for you, you'll march right up to my room, take off your pants, and get in bed. Because I'm taking what's mine and there's no guarantee I'll be gentle."

She looked over to see Morgan standing in the doorway, a deer-in-headlights look on his face. He held the pizzas and case of Mountain Dew in hand.

"You!" she shouted, pointing a finger directly at the bearded man. "Leave the pizza. We'll need food to recharge."

Morgan shakily complied with the request. He then stood there, awaiting further orders.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." With a glance at Chuck before he ran away, he said, "I'll pray for you."

With his friend gone, Chuck was left alone with the beautiful blonde. He slowly began to crawl away as she approached him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Sarah…" he croaked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I haven't had sex since I took this damn assignment," she growled. "And believe me, I've had ample opportunity. But I've deprived myself of cheap thrills because I've been saving myself for you. But I've watched you, flirting with other women, teasing me. If you know what's good for you, you'll just sit back, shut up, and try to enjoy it. Because let me tell you, buddy boy, I'm collecting what's owed me. I'm collecting what's mine."

**_Track Listing: "I Get Off" by Halestorm_**

"I'll scream," Chuck said.

"Bitch, you'll do what I tell you and like it."

She gripped Chuck's collar by both fists and lifted him up. He wasn't sure if she was gonna hit him or—

She planted the fiercest, most wanton kiss in the history of mankind upon him. "Sex. Now," she growled.

"Yes'm," he complied.

**_Interesting Factoid: Sarah firmly believes that, eventually, everybody gets what's coming to them._**

-----------------

**Two Hours Later – Sarah's Room**

They lay there, naked, staring up at the ceiling. Sarah purred in contentment and cuddled next to her lover. Chuck, meanwhile, continued to wear an almost traumatized expression upon his face.

"That was magnificent," Sarah cooed.

"Uh huh," Chuck agreed, afraid to do anything else. Not that it wasn't a mind-blowing experience, because it was. It's just…right now…he was scared to death of the woman beside him. "Um…" he hesitantly began. "Do you think Keegan's okay?"

"Can't say I give a damn," Sarah replied. Fixing him with an intense gaze, she warned, "And I never want to hear that name again."

Chuck gulped. "Okey-dokey."

--------------

**Same Time – Hotel Pool**

Keegan roused back to consciousness. The first thing she noticed was how sore she was. The second was the she wore only a bra and jean shorts. The third was the she was surrounded by three male college students. The fourth was that one of those college students held a camcorder.

"Aw shit," Keegan groaned. "It's like junior year Spring Break all over again."

THE END


End file.
